Why Love Letters Are a Pain
by Robster80
Summary: 3 girls + 1 guy + 3 love letters written by and sent out by a foolish older brother = CATASTROPHE!! 'Nuff said. Oh, and it's 02. Conclusion now up!
1. Chapter 1

WHY LOVE LETTERS ARE A PAIN  
By Robster80  
  
  
Notes: 1) I do NOT own any of the characters use din this story. 2) This is set about 3 years after the defeat of MaloMyotismon in 02. 3) I got this idea from an old Chip & Dale cartoon I used to watch on videodisc when I was kid. 4) There's a poll at the bottom of this fic for... well, just read on.  
  
  
  
Date/time: Wednesday, 10:11 PM  
Place: the Ishida apartment  
  
  
Matt put down his pen and picked up the paper that he had written on his desk. He scanned the writing on the paper carefully, checking his handiwork.  
  
"Writing love letters for my kid brother to send to the girl he loves," he muttered to himself. "I can't believe I've been reduced to this."  
  
Matt mentally scolded himself. He should be happy that TK finally admitted he was in love with someone. It took him long enough, especially since he had not one, not two, but THREE lovely ladies crazy for him. Actually, there were four, but Jun didn't really count. She liked just about any guy, and TK recently made her list since Matt kept giving her the cold shoulder time and time again.  
  
"Davis had better not try putting those two together," Matt growled at the thought of the Tai-wannabe setting his brother up with the most obsessive girl in all of Japan. "He'd do it if he thought it would finally get Kari away from TK. Doesn't he realize how close they are, dating or not?!"  
  
Deciding to move away from the Motomiya subject, Matt went back to viewing the letter. He had yet to put the name down at the top, concentrating more on the body and even TK's signature on the bottom. It was fortunate for TK that his handwriting and Matt's were so similar, otherwise even a fool would be able to tell that Matt wrote the letter.  
  
He read it aloud to himself:  
  
"Dearest ______,  
  
"I know this seems very old fashioned, but it seemed right at the time to write you this message. For the longest time, I have wanted to know you as more than a friend, more than a 'sister.' Therefore, I'd like to invite you over to my apartment this weekend.  
  
"Please come over this Saturday, at 2 PM. My mother will be at work, and I'll send Patamon to the Digital World to visit Agumon and the others. This way, no one can interrupt the important things I want to say to you. There's so much I want to say to you, but for now, I only have the courage to tell you three simple words:  
  
"I love you.  
  
"With love, Takeru (TK)"  
  
Matt smiled at the letter. "A masterpiece," he whispered. "But I think I'll add in a few x's and o's to spice it up a little. It's too bad he didn't ask me to write letters to the other two girls saying-."  
  
Suddenly, Matt thought of something. TK hadn't told him whom the letter was for. "Nice one, Matt," he told himself. "You were so busy with yourself, you didn't bother to let TK tell you who to send the letter to! He thinks you know who gets it, and you got three days to mail it out!"  
  
Leaning on his lamp lit desk, Matt tried very hard to think whom TK was smitten for. There were three girls to pick from, he reminded himself mentally. That was the easy part, since they were the only girls from their first adventure in the Digital World.  
  
First, of course, was Sora. She was the eldest of the three, around Matt's age. To the younger kids, she was the big sister of the group, although she was still somewhat a tomboy. She had helped Matt look after TK, comforting him when Matt couldn't. He didn't know how or when, but Sora had fallen for TK in the last few years. It was why she really "dated" Matt, just to be closer to TK.  
  
Then, there was Mimi. She was a year younger than Sora, but was definitely more feminine. She was TK's first crush during their Digital World adventure, and also his favorite playmate. They seemed so cute together, despite that TK was 8 and Mimi was 10.  
  
When Mimi made her first visit back to Japan after moving to America, seeing TK all grown up made her a target for Cupid's arrow. She had sent so many emails and made numerous phone calls to Matt about TK, it made his head spin. It had gotten worse when Mimi and Michael broke up after MaloMyotismon had been defeated. Matt was just thankful that Mimi wasn't as bad as Jun.  
  
Last, but not least, was Kari. She was Tai's kid sister, and the same age as TK. Matt and Tai saw Kari and TK as the perfect couple, for numerous reasons. Their Digimon were both angelic, they knew each other better than anyone else did, they had the most powerful crests out of the original eight, and they seemed almost inseparable. The only things that possibly prevented TK and Kari from dating were Davis, Jun, and maybe Ken, who recently admitted to Matt that he was attracted to her.  
  
"Dammit," Matt moaned in frustration. "This is too hard for me to figure out! And I can't call TK since he's out of town till Friday night and I have to get this letter out before then!  
  
Matt closed his eyes and thought hard. A few minutes later, he got a brilliant, yet stupid idea. He'd send the letter to all three girls. Quickly, he got out two more pieces of paper and started to copy the first letter, word-for-word.  
  
[TK is SOOOOOO going to kill me for this!]  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Thursday, 9:49 AM  
The Takenouchi Flower Shop*  
  
*Dunno the exact name, okay?  
  
  
It's about ten minutes to opening time, but the interior of the shop is still dark. Matt walks up to the front door, whistling a tune while hiding his hands in his school jacket's pockets. He stops at the shop's door, looks around to make sure no one is watching, and then reaches into his inner jacket pocket for an envelope with Sora's name on it. Quickly, he slides it through the mail slot on the door, and then runs off down the street.  
  
[One down, two to go! Next stop, Mimi's penthouse!]  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Thursday, 10:07 AM  
The Tachikawa Penthouse  
  
  
[Mimi's folks sure have done well for themselves,] Matt thought as he exited the elevator and stepped onto the penthouse floor. He was in a small hallway that led to the front door of Mimi's home, where she lived since her parents and her moved back to Japan two years ago.  
  
The mail slot was on the wall of the door's left side. Matt pulled out another envelope, with Mimi's name on it, and slid it in before dashing back to the elevator.  
  
[Now for Kari!]  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Thursday, 10:39 AM  
The Kamiya Apartment  
  
  
Matt stood at the door to the Kamiyas' home, reaching into his inner pocket for Kari's envelope. [Last one,] he thought as he dropped it into the slot on the door. [Hope Tai doesn't get it, or that they mistake it for a letter from Davis.]  
  
Deciding not to stick around, Matt ran off quietly for the elevator. Two minutes later, the apartment door opened and the head of a young, brown-haired girl with a pink clip peered out.  
  
"That's strange," Kari said. "I could have sworn I heard footsteps out here."  
  
Closing the door, Kari looked down to see a letter in the mailbox on the bottom of the door. She took it out and, seeing it was for her, quickly tucked it under her arm and dashed for the bathroom. Since Tai was sleeping in still, reading it in their bedroom was out of the question.  
  
After locking the door, Kari walked over and sat down on the lid for the toilet. She carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. [It had better not be from Davis again,] she fumed.  
  
Deciding to read the letter now that it was in her hand, Kari read on. Each line she went to, her eyes opened a little wider, and her mouth started to hang open in shock. TK's signature at the bottom was all it took for Kari to let out a soft cry of joy. Bolting up from her seat, she kissed each x on the letter before she held it close to her chest.  
  
"Finally," she sighed. "Oh Takeru, you made me so happy! Now I can get Davis off my back and be with my one true love!"  
  
A knock on the door brought Kari back from her dream world. "Kari, what's the idea?! I need my shower!"  
  
Blushing, Kari quickly folded the letter and envelope before stuffing them in her one pocket. "Sorry, Tai!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Thursday, 1:15 PM  
Sora's bedroom  
  
  
Sora walked in her room, holding the envelope her mother had found earlier. Now that her shift was over, she was going to go practice her tennis playing, but first she wanted to find out what the letter was about.  
  
There was no return address on the envelope. It didn't have her address, either. That meant whoever sent this to her knew where she lived, or knew her in general. The question was who?  
  
Tired of the suspense, Sora opened it and pulled out its contents. "A love letter," she stated before reading. "From Takeru?!"  
  
She reread the letter a number of times, putting a hand to her heart as she did. She could hardly believe that TK wanted to see her on Saturday, or that he shared her feelings for him.  
  
"Wow! Oh my... wow!"  
  
Staggering a little, Sora made her way to her closet and started looking for something she could wear for Saturday. She looked at the letter again before hugging it, hopping a little. "Takeru, I can't wait for Saturday!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Thursday, 2:46 PM  
Mimi's Bedroom  
  
  
"I'm not here if the phone's for me," Mimi called to her parents before closing the door to her bedroom, locking the door. She was clutching the envelope her mom had found that morning, and forgot to give it to her.  
  
[Well, that's my mom for you,] Mimi thought as she flopped onto her bed, ripping the envelope open. [I wonder who could have sent me a love letter this time? Joe? Tai? ...I hope it's not Davis!] She got her answer when she pulled out the letter and skipped down to the signature at the bottom. She gasped.  
  
"Takeru?! Well, this is a pleasant surprise!"  
  
Mimi went back to the top and read the letter quickly to herself. "'...Please come over this Saturday... ...2 PM... ...so much I want to say to you...' Oh, baby, I wouldn't miss it!"  
  
She kissed the x's on the letter repeatedly, getting so excited about seeing TK, alone. "Ohhhhh, I finally get to tell TK I love him... in two days..."  
  
Suddenly, Mimi sat up in bed. "But what will I wear?!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
TK sneezed loudly as he sat on the bench, watching his teammates practice hard for the basketball tournament later that day. The coach looked over at him, worried. "You catching cold, TK?"  
  
"No, Coach Roth! I think someone back home is talking about me."  
  
"Probably your fan club. But just in case, you keep warm and don't overdo it! We need everyone at 101% tonight!"  
  
"Yessir!"  
  
  
  
===============================================================================  
  
  
Veemon80: Aye, yi, yi! All three girls are going over to see TK on Saturday?!  
  
Ke-Haar: Plen-ti trubble for Mista Tee-Kay.  
  
R80: You said it, Ke-Haar. If I were him, I'd skip the country.  
  
Tai: Jun's not gonna show up, is she?  
  
R80: If she does, she won't be staying for very long, the girls will see to that!  
  
Ke-Haar: Mista Ropsta, hoo get Mista Tee-Kay en end?  
  
R80: *opens his mouth, but stops from speaking* I... dunno yet. How about we let *Points to audience* YOU folks decide out there? I'll give you all a sporting chance... You have until August 1st to vote for the lucky girl TK end sup with.  
  
Tai: why so long?  
  
R80: I'm gonna save the results for part 3. Part 2 is reserved for something special.  
  
Veemon80: *To audience* And remember! Vote for one girl and one girl only!  
  
Tai: And only vote for Mimi, Kari, or Sora. *Aside* Please don't vote for Sora!  
  
R80: I heard that!  
  
Tai: EEP!  
  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

WHY LOVE LETTERS ARE A PAIN  
Part 2  
  
By Robster80  
  
  
Notice: The voting is now closed! No more votes will be accepted with the posting of this chapter. So, who won? Just read on and see.  
  
Before I forget, I do NOT OWN any of the characters used in this story.  
  
  
  
  
TK awoke to the song "Do you believe in us," coming from his alarm clock. Sleepily, he rubbed his eyes open before he checked his calendar. It was Saturday, and the time was 9:30AM.  
  
"Today's the day. I'd better get ready for her coming over."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
"That's strange," Matt said, combing his now gelled hair. "I have this nagging feeling I've forgotten something about today. And that TK's involved somehow.  
  
"Maybe I should go ask him about this. Hope he doesn't have plans this afternoon."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Kari was going through her wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear over to TK's. She had been doing this ever since she woke up, and that was over two hours ago. She had missed breakfast and was still in her pajamas.  
  
"This is getting me nowhere!"  
  
She threw the two dresses in her hands to the floor, tired of it all.  
  
"Oh the heck with it!"  
  
Kari walked over to her dresser and pulled out her usual outfit: Pink and white tank top, yellow shorts, and pink socks and gloves.  
  
"I'll just stick with the regular look. He always liked it, anyway."  
  
After dressing, Kari exited her room, but paused at the bathroom door.  
  
"However… a touch of perfume and lipstick wouldn't hurt, right?"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Staring into her mirror, Sora was trying to decide if she wanted to wear her hairclip or not. TK had said that it was pretty, but it was something Tai had given her and TK knew that.  
  
"Should I? Shouldn't I? I just don't know."  
  
Picking her outfit had been easy enough. She had decided on one of the outfits Mimi had given her over the years: a red tubetop and black jeanshorts. Sora had actually worn it one time, and nearly gave Davis and Ken nosebleeds after they saw her in it.  
  
"I didn't have a hairclip on that time. …Well, that settles it, then."  
  
Sora put the clip down and looked at her watch. It was 1:30.  
  
"Better start walking. Takeru's apartment isn't just across the street."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Mimi practically skipped out into the street as she left her building that afternoon. She was wearing a tight white shirt and blue jeanshorts that had the legs cut off just near the top of her thighs. This caused several guys to turn their heads at her as she moved on. Several of them got slapped by the girls they were with, who glared daggers at Mimi.  
  
She didn't notice, nor care. TK was on her mind at the time, and to her nothing else mattered. She could see him, waiting for her at his place. There'd be candlelight, soft music, slow dancing with her head resting on his chest. The thought of it made her blush madly.  
  
"Mimi?!"  
  
Mimi stopped dead in her tracks and whirled around. Sora was standing a few feet from her, a little surprised. Mimi was surprised, too, especially at Sora's outfit. She looked liked she was on a hot date.  
  
"Sora! Er, what a coincidence meeting you out here!"  
  
"Likewise."  
  
Sora was very nervous, though she didn't show it much. She knew Mimi also liked TK, more than a friend. Mimi knew about how Sora felt about TK as well  
  
[Stay cool, girl,] they thought at the same time. [She doesn't know where you're heading to, and that's how it's gonna stay.]  
  
"So, where you headed dressed to kill, Sora?"  
  
"Nowhere special. Most of my clothes are in the wash, so I kinda had to throw these on. Er, how about you?"  
  
"Uh, yeah! Me, too! Think I'll… hit a dance club early."  
  
"Well, see you later, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, bye!"  
  
With that, they turned down a different path and walked away from each other. [I think it worked,] they both thought.  
  
[Now I'll just circle around and get back on track to Takeru's.]  
  
Minutes later, the girls found themselves back on the right street. However, they also found themselves side-by-side, but they didn't stop walking.  
  
"Hey, are you following me, Mimi?"  
  
"No. …Are you following me?"  
  
Sora picked up the pace a little. "Of course not."  
  
Mimi also gained speed. "Are you sure?"  
  
Suddenly, it hit them. Their destination was the same. Now they were exchanging angry looks and walking very fast.  
  
"You're not getting there before me, Mimi!"  
  
"Like you're gonna outrun me! Remember, you traded in your soccer shoes for tennis shoes years ago!"  
  
"TK's expecting me, and I haven't lost my track record yet!"  
  
"Oh no, you don't! Takeru's only got time for one girl, and that's me!"  
  
"OH YEAH, PINKY?!"  
  
"YOU BET, FLOWER GIRL!"  
  
The two girls suddenly broke into a run, Sora taking a slight lead. Not wanting to be left behind, Mimi tried to pick up the pace. They ran down the street until they came to an intersection and split up again: Mimi going left, and Sora going right.  
  
[This'll shake her!]  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
The ringing doorbell turned TK away from the table he was setting. He had just added candles and a pack of matches before it rang. He checked his watch. [She's early,] he thought while heading for the door.  
  
Before he opened it, he checked himself in the mirror. His hair was combed, and he was wearing a white buttoned shirt and brown dress shorts. He checked the eye glass, and then frowned slightly before opening the door.  
  
"Looking sharp, kiddo," Matt said, walking into the apartment. "Your regular clothes in the wash?"  
  
TK closed the door. "If this is a joke, Matt, I'm not laughing. You know I had plans today."  
  
"That's sorta why I'm here, bro. You see, I have this nagging feeling that I'm forgetting something about today, and I was wondering if you could help me. Say, what's with the table? I thought mom was away until Monday."  
  
TK walked over to Matt, who was now by the table. His arms were crossed, and a serious expression was on his face.  
  
"Yamato Ishida, how could you forget?!"  
  
Matt blinked at TK, clueless. "You know me, TK. This has happened before."  
  
"You knew it was important to me that I needed the apartment to myself today."  
  
That nagging feeling came back to Matt, stronger this time. [Why do I get the feeling I should be rushing out the door right now?] He walked over to the kitchen counter and eyed the fruit basket. "How about shedding some light, TK?"  
  
"SHE'S coming over today at 2, remember? That is, I assume she is. Did you give her the letter you wrote for me?"  
  
Matt, who had reached out for an apple, stopped dead in his tracks. He remembered what he had forgotten: TK's BIG date. "…Oh no…"  
  
"You didn't give it to her?!"  
  
Matt slowly turned to face his little brother, a hand behind his head. He smiled weakly, cold sweat coming out like bullets. "Er, yes… and no…" Matt then took a step as if he was ready to bolt.  
  
TK was one step quicker, however. He grabbed his brother by the shirt. "Okay, big brother, you're not leaving here until you give me a straight answer!"  
  
"Actually, I just remembered! I have band practice in a few minutes, and I'm running late-!"  
  
"Nice try, Matt. Remember, I have a copy of your schedule, and your practice isn't until 6 tonight. So, you gonna talk, or do I have to break out the scissors?"  
  
Just then, several shouts were coming from outside the apartment door. TK looked at it for a moment, and then slowly turned to glare slightly at Matt.  
  
"What did you do, Matt?"  
  
Matt wished he had time to write out his will as TK began to drag him to the door.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Once she was at the right floor, Sora dragged herself out of the stairwell of TK's building. Her breaths came in heavy pants, but a smile was on her face.  
  
[I beat Mimi here! Yes!]  
  
She walked over to the elevator door and leaned aside it to catch her breath. A light chime sounded as the door opened and Mimi stepped out, also panting a little.  
  
[Take that, Sora!]  
  
  
They slowly looked at each other, and then jumped back in surprise.  
  
"MIMI!"  
  
"SORA!"  
  
Realization hit them again, giving them back their breath. They stood face-to-face in front of the elevator, which was now closed, glaring at each other.  
  
"Look here," Sora exclaimed. "I got here first, so why don't you take a hike?!"  
  
Mimi crossed her arms. "You may be older than me, Sora, but you're NOT my big sister, or my mother! Speaking of age, have you no shame in chasing a guy younger than you?"  
  
"Well, look who's talking! Isn't Takeru two years YOUNGER than you are?"  
  
"Two is a better number than THREE. As in two's company and three is a CROWD! Get my drift? Now, if you'll excuse me, Takeru's waiting."  
  
With that, Mimi tried to calmly walk past Sora. Sora, however, had other plans. She quickly kicked one of Mimi's feet during mid-step, causing the younger girl to fall on her face.  
  
"I'll tell Takeru that you said hello," Sora said smugly, walking away. "Have a nice trip, and see you next fall."  
  
It was Sora's turn to stop as Mimi had gotten up and ran in front of her at an inhuman speed. "Okay, tomboy," Mimi snarled, rolling up her one sleeve. "You wanna fight? Let's get it on!"  
  
Unbeknownst to the two girls, the elevator door opened again and a person stepped out.  
  
Sora cracked her knuckles. "Fine by me. One ass-whoopin', coming right-!"  
  
"Hi, Mimi. Hi, Sora."  
  
Both girls froze, staring at each other in slight shock. They knew that voice very well.  
  
"Was that…"  
  
  
"…Kari?!"  
  
They turned to look. It was indeed Kari, dressed in her usual clothes, but she was wearing some perfume. Both girls could smell it.  
  
Suddenly, they faced each other again.  
  
"You don't think she's…"  
  
"Is Izzy a computer geek?"  
  
By now, Kari was out of sight. Sora and Mimi dashed to the corner of the hall and saw that she was just about to reach TK's apartment.  
  
"Why that little-!"  
  
"She's not getting away-!"  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
Kari was excited all over as she stepped into the elevator, but she kept it to herself. Davis would have to stop chasing her now. TK was going to ask her to be his girlfriend.  
  
[I shouldn't be thinking like that! TK's more than just a way out of Davis' affection. He's the guy I've loved for so long. He's there for me, he's kind… there's too many things about him I can't just explain about why I feel for him like this.]  
  
She was so absorbed in her state of mind that she didn't really notice Sora and Mimi arguing when she got off at TK's floor.  
  
"Hi, Mimi. Hi, Sora."  
  
It never occurred to her why they were on that floor, or what they were arguing about. She just kept walking down to TK's door.  
  
[I wonder if I should have worn lipstick. Oh well, too late now.]  
  
Kari then stopped. TK's door was right in front of her. She suddenly felt nervous, and took several deep breaths. [Just ring the bell. He's expecting you, after all.]  
  
Suddenly, a large shadow fell over Kari, causing her to pause.  
  
"Kari."  
  
Kari knew those voices, and neither of them were Davis. She slowly turned to see Mimi and Sora standing over her, both were dressed to kill and frowning. It came back to Kari that she wasn't the only girl who was in love with TK. Anger replaced her nervousness.  
  
"And what do you two think you're doing here?"  
  
And that was when it started.  
  
"I was invited over!"  
  
"You?! I was asked to come here!"  
  
"No, I was!"  
  
"Takeru invited me! He sent me this note, see?"  
  
"Oh yeah? I got one myself!"  
  
"So did I, toots! And I got mine first!"  
  
"Says you, kid! Takeru likes his girls older and more mature!"  
  
"That leaves you out, Mimi!"  
  
"You're too old for Takeru to be interested in, granny!"  
  
"YOU'RE a flirt, and Takeru doesn't waste his time on flirts!"  
  
"WHY YOU-!"  
  
The girls were so busy arguing and fighting each other that they didn't notice the door open. TK and Matt took one look at the fight and stepped back a little in surprise. [What the heck-?!]  
  
None of the girls noticed the guys were watching them, and they went on fighting. Finally, TK spoke up. "Um, excuse me?"  
  
The yelling stopped and the girls froze. Kari was on Sora's back, pulling her hair while one foot was on Mimi's shoulder; Mimi had one hand on Kari's leg and one on Sora's right arm, and Sora, caught in the middle, had her free hand in Mimi's hair while the other was trying to pull Kari down. All three were staring at TK, blushing deep red.  
  
"Forgot I had a doorbell?"  
  
All three girls quickly separated and stood next to each other, still red. "H-hi, Takeru," they said at once.  
  
TK said nothing but looked down at the floor. Three papers were at the girls' feet, face up. TK reached down and picked them up to examine them, still holding Matt by his shirt. After he scanned the writing on each letter, TK turned to glare at Matt, who was still sweating and smiling weakly.  
  
"So, you delivered the letter for me after you wrote it?"  
  
The girls exchanged glances. TK hadn't written the letter to them?  
  
Matt tried to talk his way out of getting a beating. "Hey, you're the one who was too chicken to write one your-!"  
  
"And WHO offered to write it for me, hm?"  
  
"O-okay… I'm guilty."  
  
Kari then spoke up. "Okay, if Matt wrote the letters, then why did we each get one?"  
  
TK tightened his grip. "That's just what I was about to ask! After all, I did tell you-."  
  
Panicked, matt spat it out. "Okay, okay! I wasn;t paying attention when you told me who to write it to, so I… I wrote three copies and slipped them in their mailboxes and hoped I got the right one out of them!"  
  
"You didn't know," Mimi raised her voice.  
  
Sora chimed in. "What the heck were you thinking, you baka?!"  
  
TK raised a hand to stop the three girls from advancing. He knew they had a right to be angry, but so did he. "Lemme get this straight," he said in a neutral tone. "You sent the letter, my letter, to all three?"  
  
"H-hey, at least I didn't send Jun one."  
  
TK calmly pushed Matt back into the apartment before he faced the girls. "Go home," he said. "I'll straighten this all out later."  
  
Before any of the girls could protest, especially Mimi, TK had closed the door and locked it.  
  
Sora crossed her arms. "No way am I leaving until I get a chance to talk to-!"  
  
"DIE YOU GONNA!!!!"  
  
The sounds of bloody murder and mayhem from TK's apartment cut Sora off. Matt, it seemed, was getting the licking of his life as he cried out for mercy and forgiveness. TK was yelling, too, but in anger.  
  
All the girls just stared at the door as the commotion went on behind it. Mimi, shocked by TK's anger, took a step back. "Maybe… we should come back later!" With that, she took off for the elevator.  
  
Sora looked at Kari, said "What she said," and then also ran off down the hall.  
  
Kari just stood there, waiting for the beating to finish. Suddenly, TK threw the door open and dragged a beaten Matt outinto the hall. His eye caught Kari, but his anger was still present. "I thought I said for you and the others to go home!"  
  
Her anger rising again, Kari pointed at Matt. "I want the leftovers."  
  
TK looked at the dazed Matt, and the pushed him at Kari's feet. "Here! And don't talk to me for a while until I can figure out what to do next."  
  
Kari just nodded, even thought TK had went back inside his apartment. She picked up Matt by his collar as he looked at her, still a little dazed.  
  
"Am I alive?"  
  
Kari smiled sinisterly. "Not for long, Yamato. Takeru's done with you, but now it's my turn."  
  
Matt paled. "…God save my broken little body…"  
  
  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED…  
  
Gotsumon: (Nelson laugh) Ha, ha! Matt got a whoopin'!  
  
Asuka: Ja, but we still don't know who won the poll.  
  
V80: And the boss is keeping it under wraps, even from us.  
  
R80: Sorry, toots, you'll have to wait till part 3.  
  
Asuka: (Slaps R80) You jerk!  
  
R80: Sweet-talking won't change my mind.  
  
Skeletor: That was sweet-talking?  
  
V80: (To audience) Stay tuned! 


	3. Chapter 3

WHY LOVE LETTERS ARE A PAIN  
Conclusion  
  
By Robster80  
  
  
Asuka: And now, it's the moment you've all been-!  
  
Belldandy: Um, excuse me, Miss Asuka, but why are you doing the introduction?  
  
Asuka: Because, Little Miss Goody-two-shoes… R80 has started his senior year at college, and so he's trying to get all of his homework done. Plus, his dad's bitching at him about an internship.  
  
Belldandy: Oh, dear. Perhaps I should go make him some tea.  
  
Kurumi: You do that. We'll finish here.  
  
Asuka: HEY! Who invited you?!  
  
Kurumi: R80 does not own any of the characters used in this fic, and that includes us here in the intro. Oh, make sure the room is well lit and watch the screen from a good distance!  
  
Asuka: THIS IS A FIC ON A COMPUTER SCREEN, NOT A TV SHOW!!!!  
  
Kurumi: Hey, I gotta say that before everything starts! It says so in my contract!  
  
Belldandy: Please stay tuned after the fanfic for a brand new poll and several announcements. And please review when you're all done!  
  
Kurumi & Asuka: HEY!!!!  
  
  
  
Mr. Ishida turned to the apartment door as he heard it open, and his jaw dropped. Matt practically crawled through the door, and he looked absolutely awful.  
  
"Matt! What the heck happened to you?! You look like road kill!"  
  
Matt looked up at his father. His voice matched his state of being: trashed. "I got my butt kicked by TK, Kari, Mimi, and Sora… and hard…"  
  
"But why," Mr. Ishida asked while helping Matt to their couch.  
  
"TK had me write a love letter for one of those three girls, but I didn't know which one so I sent it to all of them. When they all showed up at his door today while I was with him, he clobbered me. Next thing I knew, Kari was pounding me after TK threw me out. Then Mimi kneed me where it hurts like hell while I was limping back here, and finally, Sora pounced on me and used me for a soccer ball. Oh, and Jun kicked me a few times because she didn't get a letter."  
  
While Matt was telling all of this, his father was at the freezer, getting some ice. When Matt was finished, there was only one thing Mr. Ishida could say: "Ouch!"  
  
Matt felt an icepack on his one black eye, which he took hold of to keep it in place. "Guess I deserved it, getting their hopes up like that."  
  
"And I thought you looked bad after a fight with Tai."  
  
Matt winced. "I just hope Tai and/or Davis don't show up to get their licks in!"  
  
"Has TK tried to resolve his girl problems since he threw you out?"  
  
"My head hurts too much to think about anything, so I have no clue."  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
  
[I don't like this,] TK thought as he reached for his phone. [But, from what I've learned, people get hurt, so I might as well get this over with.]  
  
After using speed dial, he waited for the other end to pick up. "Hi, it's me. Can you come back over right now? We need to talk. Also, the other girls will be over, so no fighting like you all did earlier today, all right? Okay, I'll see you soon."  
  
He shut the phone off for a few seconds, and then turned it on again before using speed dial again for a different number. "Hi. Can you come over right away? …Yeah, it's about the letter. Okay, but the others are coming over, and I don't want a repeat of this afternoon, is that clear? Thank you."  
  
Again, the phone was turned off for a brief moment and then turned back on. Again, speed dial was used for one last number. "Hello, can I speak to-? Yes, this is TK. …Oh, she's on her way over right now? That's all I wanted to know, thanks. Bye!"  
  
[Well, it's starting. Wonder if I'll get it worse than Matt?]  
  
TK then plopped himself onto his couch. The phone calls had been made, and the girls were on their way. All that was left to do was to wait.  
  
The special day had been ruined, all thanks to Matt. However, TK knew it wasn't Matt's fault entirely. He should have written the letter and sent it on his own. He should have gotten the guts to confess his feelings to the girl of his dreams. Now, he had to hurt two of his girl friends, both of whom he had been friends with since their first adventure in the Digital World.  
  
"Denis Leary was on the right track about how life was gonna be."  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang. TK opened the door a crack. It was Kari. Smiling, he opened the door fully and let her in. "I just tried to call you," he said, "and your mother said you were already on her way."  
  
Kari was blushing slightly. "Well, I wanted to apologize… for the way I acted earlier today. It… it wasn't like me-."  
  
"Would you like to sit down?"  
  
Kari saw that TK was pointing towards the couch. "Sure."  
  
"I should warn you, though; Sora and Mimi are coming over."  
  
"Oh," was all Kari said as she sat down. [He's decided. …Whatever his decision, just accept it and don't make a fuss.]  
  
"So," TK started while pulling up a chair beside the couch, "How badly did you punish Matt?"  
  
Kari frowned. She was still mad about what Matt had done. "Enough that he could limp home. That's all. I may be a girl, but Tai's taught me how to defend myself."  
  
"Plus you pack a mean punch. Remember when Willis kissed you?"  
  
"Yep. I nailed him before Davis could take a step at him. That should teach him to never steal a kiss like that ever again. If I recall, you were laughing your head off from it."  
  
"That and the fact that Davis's jaw fell farther than when he first saw Patamon digivolve into Angemon."  
  
They were both laughing now, reminiscing about old times until the doorbell rang again. Kari got up and opened it to reveal Sora, Mimi, and Jun. She blinked. "Okay, I know Sora and Mimi were asked over, but what the heck is Jun doing here?!"  
  
"She insisted," Mimi and Sora said together, emotionless. They both looked very cross, from having to face each other again after earlier and from Jun tagging along.  
  
Jun roughly pushed the two aside and stepped into the apartment. "I came because I heard something about a love letter from Takeru, and I know none of you bimbos could have been whom he had written to."  
  
[Great,] TK thought angrily as he got up from his chair. [More fuel for the fire.] "That letter was for one girl, and one girl only, Jun Motomiya, and YOU are NOT that girl! These three were invited over so I can resolve this whole mess, and you're only complicating things."  
  
Jun walked over to TK and put a hand to his cheek. "No need to play hard-to-get, sweetie. It didn't work for your brother-."  
  
TK slapped her hand away from his face. "Get out or I'll throw you out! Your choice."  
  
"Some choice!"  
  
The next thing Jun knew, the other girls had grabbed her and tossed her out the door. As she got up, the door closed and was locked.  
  
TK sighed with some relief, but not a lot. Now came the hard part. "Would you three please sit on the couch?"  
  
"Whatever you say, TK/Takeru."  
  
The girls sat down: Kari being in the middle while Sora and Mimi took the ends. TK didn't go back to his seat; he remained standing.  
  
"First off, I want to apologize for two things. I'm sorry about what happened earlier today. Matt and I had no right to do such a stupid and cruel thing to all of you. I'm also sorry about what I have to say, regarding how the three of you feel about me. There's no way I can spare two of you the pain I'm about to cause, and although it upsets me, I have no choice. Feel free to hate me, hit me, whichever you prefer. Now, I don't want any interruptions until after I let you know I'm done speaking. Do you understand?"  
  
The girls nodded. TK took a deep breath before speaking again.  
  
"Sora, we've known each other since summer camp all those years ago, and you've always looked after me, me being the youngest in our group. You've shown your love many times in many ways. I do love you, Sora… but only as an older sister. It's not that you're too old for me, but I feel I shouldn't be aiming higher than I want."  
  
Sora just looked at TK, even though he turned away from her. "You're welcome to stay longer… or you can leave now. I won't force you to do either."  
  
It was a moment before Sora stood up. "Just look me in the eye, Takeru… and tell me we can still be friends."  
  
Reluctantly, TK faced her without blinking. "Always."  
  
A single tear fell down Sora's cheek, but she wiped it away as quickly as it fell. "Then, as a friend, I wouldn't talk to me for a while. …Goodbye." With that, she turned and walked out of the apartment. Her footsteps were quicker as TK and the others heard her go down the hall.  
  
"I dunno if Tai will kill me or thank me for that," TK said, some sadness in his voice.  
  
Now it was down to Mimi and Kari. But how was TK going to handle this?  
  
"Kari."  
  
Kari's eyes widened. She wasn't the one. TK was going to tell her that now.  
  
"We've been best friends for a long time, and I know we've never kept secrets from one another up until now. The reason I've kept this from you is because… because I didn't want to lose your friendship-."  
  
"I understand, TK. …I think I'll be going now."  
  
Tears were building up inside Kari. She couldn't bear the pain that TK didn't love her. She couldn't let him see her like this. Her instincts taking over, she moved off the couch and for the door, only to have TK grab her arm, stopping her.  
  
"Kari, wait! There's more I have to say."  
  
Now Kari's emotions were getting the better of her. The tears ran freely down her face. She struggled to free herself from TK's grip.  
  
"Let me go! I know what you're going to say, and I can't bear it!"  
  
"You don't know, Kari. I'm trying to tell you-."  
  
"That you don't love me, I know! Mimi was supposed to get that letter and not me! Now let me go-!"  
  
"THE LETTER WAS FOR YOU, KARI!"  
  
Everything froze after that, save for Kari's tears. TK was still holding her arm, and she was looking at the door. Mimi remained on the couch, shocked by the actions these two younger teens had taken.  
  
"I had Matt write the letter so I could send it to you. You're the one, Kari. I… I love you."  
  
Kari slowly turned to see TK, who was starting to cry himself.  
  
"I've always loved you. Ever since I moved here, since we met again in school that day. I didn't realize what it was until after you were taken to the Dark Ocean."  
  
Kari just blinked. She was the one, not Mimi.  
  
"TK did tell us to wait until he finished speaking, Kari."  
  
Mimi was now standing up, eyes closed. "However, if I was in your place, I would have probably done the same thing and bolted. I guess there's no reason for me to stay, now that we know whom the letter was for."  
  
"Mimi…"  
  
Mimi raised her hand slowly and smiled at TK. "You've said your apology already. No need to repeat them." She then leaned over and kissed TK on the cheek. "That's for trying to be a good friend…"  
  
Kari gave a half smile at the gesture, but it faded quickly when Mimi slapped TK on the same cheek she had kissed. It wasn't a hard slap, but it gave TK a little sting.  
  
"And that's a reminder to write and send your own letter from now on!"  
  
That was all Mimi said as she went for the door, only to be stopped by Kari's voice.  
  
"Oh, Mimi?"  
  
Although she had opened the door by then, Mimi turned around just in time to see Kari slap her harder than she had slapped TK.  
  
"Although TK might have deserved your slap, DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!"  
  
They just stood there, glaring at each other. But then, Mimi started to laugh. "Well, now I know you can handle Jun all by yourself. And TK, IF this doesn't work out, you've got my number. Ta!"  
  
The door closed behind Mimi as she left. Now it was just TK and Kari, alone. She looked over at him, and smiled. "So, what were your original plans for us today?"  
  
"Well, I was planning to cook a special meal for the two of us… but it'll be a while to defrost some of the dishes, and I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning."  
  
"In that case, how about pizza? My treat-."  
  
Kari's expression changed when she felt her empty back pocket. She had forgotten her wallet at home. "Ooops! No cash."  
  
TK smiled and shook his head, fishing out his wallet. "How about I treat in exchange for a kiss?"  
  
That was all TK could say before Kari tackled him to the floor, her lips on his. It would be a while before they could stop their embrace.  
  
  
The end.  
  
  
  
Belldandy: Congratulations, Hikari! You won the vote!  
  
Kari: *Blushes* Thank you.  
  
Asuka: Yep, she got 16 while Mimi got 11 and Sora got 6.  
  
Sora: That's all I got?  
  
Mimi: Hmm, wonder what would've happened if R80 tried to promote Sokeru first instead of Takimi?  
  
Kurumi: Anyway, it's time for the next poll: Whom of the following would you have picked instead of Sora, Kari, and/or Mimi?  
  
Belldandy from AH! MY GODDESS  
Naru from LOVE HINA  
Asuka from NEON GENESIS EVANGELION  
Amy from SAILOR MOON  
Or Lita from SAILOR MOON  
  
Kari: Hey, what's with this?! Nobody's going to vote for any of these girls!  
  
Asuka: You never know, ja?  
  
Belldandy: I don't see Miss Kurumi's name in the poll.  
  
Kurumi: R80 figured 5 was enough. Besides, I'm already taken. *Hops off* OH MASTER!!!  
  
Asuka: And a big slap to the next person who tries to vote for Jun!  
  
Mimi: You mean someone actually voted for her?  
  
All: EEEWWWWWW!!!!  
  
Belldandy: Sorry, all you Jun fans. Just remember, it's all in fun.  
  
Asuka: And now for some announcements concerning 2 fic series currently unfinished. First off, Digimon: the New Path is going to be rewritten almost entirely. R80 says this is due to certain Digimon websites with valuable card info no longer up and running, so he's going to restart from scratch.  
  
Kari: SO then it won't start out as a Daikari.  
  
Asuka: Nice try.  
  
Kari: DRAT!  
  
Belldandy: Also, R80 is going to shorten his CHEATERS series and try to finish it quickly. If he cannot, then he will turn it over to another author to wrap it up for him, on the conditions that 1) the couples Takimi, Daikari, and Takari be used for the final 2-3 chapters of the series, and 2) that Takari is re-established in the final chapter.  
  
Kari: R80, YOU'D BETTER STRAIGHTEN OUT THAT MESS!!!!!!!  
  
Belldandy: That's all for now. Please review, and keep watching this fic for possible rewritten endings. Bye-bye! 


End file.
